Neverland Past
by Nikki and Liz
Summary: Two girls head off to Neverland, for a new future and to discover their past. And it's definitely all fun and games for them... well, mostly. ;) Please R&R, Thanks!
1. Flying NightLights and Forwardness

Disclaimer: We don't own anything, really, we don't.   

Author's Notes: This is our first story… first Disney story, and actually story story. If you've read or even seen our other work on Fanfiction.net you'll probably understand what we mean. Anyway, we hope you enjoy our story, and we would really, really, like it if you would review, but unfortunately we can't make you. *Awww* Mwahahaha… ahem… anyway please read, and hopefully you will be kind to us and let us know what you think.****

**          The streets of London were dark**, and through a silence you could cut with a knife, the city slept, awaiting the new day. A sparkle of light soared high above the rooftops, until it came to a soft landing on a windowsill. The pixie, Tinkerbell, pushed against the large closed window, but it would not open. An idea came to her as she paced on the sill. She floated up to where the latch rested, and sprinkled some pixie dust on it. Automatically, the latch lifted, allowing Tink to gently push the doors inward. Within the room two girls slept soundly. Tink flew about the room 'tinking' softly. One of the girls, a brunette, opened her eyes at the chime Tinkerbell was making. It startled her, and she began whispering loudly to the other girl, a blonde.

          "Hey, Elissa! Did you hear that?" Elissa was still half asleep, but awoke slightly at her friend's whisper.

          "What?" she muttered. "Nicole, shut up and go to sleep!" Nicole sighed and leaned back on her pillow. However, she wouldn't get back to sleep so easily. Tinkerbell flew across the bed, in front of her. She gasped loudly.

          "What?" Elissa asked, hearing her gasp.

          "You don't have a flying night-light, do you?"

          "What the… no. Leave me alone!" Tinkerbell breathed out exasperatedly, and marched across the bed, to where Elissa lay. Nicole watched the 'light's' movements, nervously. Tinkerbell rose up when she reached the blonde, and grabbed hold of one of her locks, tugging on them roughly. Elissa swished her hand above her head, sending Tinkerbell across the room, and into the wall. 

          "Why'd you do that?" She asked angrily, sitting up and massaging her head.

          "It wasn't me! It was the night-light." Elissa, now fully awake, looked at Nicole in disbelief, but before she could express her feelings towards her lies, Tinkerbell flew back and began chiming angrily. Elissa reached to her bedside table and grabbed her glasses; she pushed them onto her face roughly. She examined the light, before her mouth fell slightly agape.

          "Oh my, it's Tinkerbell." Nicole almost laughed, the flying night-light idea sounded saner. Tinkerbell flew over and tinked at her. 

          "By George, I think you're right." Elissa looked over at Nicole.

          "By George? Where'd that come from?" Nicole shrugged. Tinkerbell began pointing towards the window, and spreading her arms out indicating something large. She continued this for several minutes, while the two girls sat, following her every movement, as she zoomed back and forth between them.

          "Do you get the feeling she's trying to tell us something?" Elissa asked, Tinkerbell still flashing around in the background. 

          "Yeah, I think so. But I was never too good at charades, and it's even more challenging when the person's the size of a dragonfly."

          "True." Elissa replied climbing out of her bed. "But maybe we can get more into it if we're standing up with lots of space." Standing up she began to imitate Tinkerbell's movements. "Out the window. Big. Long. No? Wide? Tall? No. That way. You want us to follow you?" Tink nodded. "Out the window?" Tink nodded again. "On a long journey?" Tink did a back flip in the air, and spun around, nodding vigorously. She stopped and began to circle Elissa, starting at her feet and moving up towards her head. When she dove away, Elissa had a funny expression on her face, and then she started breathing raggedly, she was working up for a big sneeze. Nicole grabbed her handkerchief from her nightstand and ran over to hand it to Elissa. The girl grabbed the cloth from Nicole and moved it towards her nose, but before she could make it all the way up she sneezed all over Nicole and Tinkerbell.

          "Um… eww!" Nicole exclaimed wiping off her face. Tinkerbell had been blown away again, and was approaching cautiously.

          "Sorry," Elissa sniffled, before blowing her nose. "Allergies." Tinkerbell brought her hand to her forehead at the response. She looked wearily from one girl to the other before resuming the pixie dust distribution. 

          "Achoo! Achoo! S'cuse me, better watch it Tink! Here comes another, Ahhhh-" Nicole plugged Elissa's nose in an attempt to stop Tink from being blown out the window. "Sniff, thanks."

          "No problem, but what are we suppose to do now?" Asked Nicole, whose hair was still sparkling with pixie dust. 

          "Isn't it something like faith, trust and pixie dust? We have enough pixie dust… I got faith and trust but no floating is occurring." Elissa flapped her arms madly in the air sending pixie dust flying everywhere, which caused her to start sneezing again.

          "Don't you have any allergy medicine? That's really getting annoying. Plus I thought the way to fly was to think of a happy thought."

          "Ahhhh-choooo! Oh ya! Oh here's my allergy medicine!" Elissa popped two pills and in minutes she had stopped sneezing.

          "Thank goodness for that!" Exclaimed Nicole as she shut her eyes tight and tried to think happy thoughts.

          Elissa broke into song "think of a wonderful thought! Any happy little thought! Think of-" 

          "Enough Elissa! No more singing that song!" Yelled Nicole as she shut her eyes again concentrating.

          Elissa once again broke into a different song, "girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes, silver white winters that melt into spring! These are a few of my favourite-" 

          "Elissa! No more singing at all! Not that song, not any song! Got it?" Nicole yelled.

          "Ok…." Elissa answered back in a sad voice. "Party pooper!" She added muttering under her breath. 

          "What?"

          "I said, pretty super!" Elissa replied, smiling innocently.

          "Right… anyway I found my happy thought!"

          "Really what?"

          "Seeing Peter Pan, of course!"

          "Oh! What a great happy thought! I'm going to use that one too!"

          "Hey! Ok whatever!" the girls both focused on their happy thought and floated to the ceiling.

          "Ow!" Exclaimed Elissa as she hit her head on the ceiling. "Ok so we're floating, now how do we move?"

          "Just think forward?" Guessed Nicole trying to sound like she had the answer.

          "Ok, think forward! Forward, forward for- ow!"

          "What happened why are you on the floor?"

          "I lost my happy thought."

          "How?"

          "I was thinking forward!" Elissa yelled from the floor. She got up dusting herself off.

          "Ok, lets try this again."

          "Ok."

          "Happy thought?" Asked Nicole like she was reading a checklist.

          "Check!"

          "Pixie dust?"

          "Check! Check!" 

          "Forwardness?" 

          "Check!"

          "Anything I missed?"

          "Our guide?"

          "Where did Tink go?" Nicole asked looking around the room. Tink had disappeared while the girls where trying to fly and stuff. She flew back in waving her arms around to get the girls attention and then flew back out the window.

          "I think she wants us to follow." Elissa enquired.

          "No, really?"

          "Sniff, just because you're smarter than me doesn't mean you get to be so mean!"  

          "Erg! Lets just go!" The girls followed Tink out the window and into the night air.

A/N: So, so what did you think???? Please let us know it's only a click away! …Well there may be some typing involved and then another click… but that's it!!!


	2. Big Clocks and Little Fishies

Disclaimer: We don't own it. Honest.

Author's Notes: Thank you to our two lovely reviewers, you're lovely! Anyway, here is our next chapter we hope you enjoy it!

**          A tall clock tower stood out against the night.** It's big face shone bright, and its hands shifted to 12:13 am. The misty clouds, of the nearly clear dark sky, shifted lazily until they revealed three silhouettes as they flew across the clock face, and landed on the minute hand. 

          "Whee, I've always wanted to do this!" Elissa shouted happily. "Hey! Lets change the clock hands! Can we? Can we?"

          "Sure! Lets screw up the whole city!!" Nicole replied.

          "Um… just the clock."

          "Right, that's what I meant." Tink floated impatiently near by as the girls proceeded to change the time to 7:42pm. 

          "Our work here is done. Lets go!" Elissa said dusting her hands off. They went off to where Tink waited and she decided to have some fun. She led the girls around Big Ben, and then she continued around again, and again, and again, and again, until the girls' heads were spinning and then she shot off towards the stars. The girls went off after her, determined to catch up and pass her. When they were at the star the girls zoomed forward into the portal, which had opened up from it. Elissa started gaining on the small pixie, and would have passed her too, if it had not been for the flying alarm clock that banged into her head. 

          "Today is just not my day, is it?" Elissa called out to Nicole just as she caught up. 

          "Oh, poor Lizzy." The girls continued on through the portal, until it disappeared from around them, leaving a clear view of Neverland's beautiful sunrise. Large halos of clouds surrounded the highest mountain peaks from which steady waterfalls fell gracefully into the cove below, where a lone ship lingered.         

          "Hey, where'd Tink go?" Nicole asked looking about.

          "Ah, who cares? We're in Neverland now, we'll figure it out." Elissa began looking about the vast land, all the while, slowly flying closer and closer. "Look there's Hook's ship! I say we go cause some trouble, real Peter Pan style." Nicole looked sceptical at Elissa's suggestion but agreed without any complaint. 

          The two girls flew into the crow's nest atop the mast of the massive ship, cautiously peering over the edge at the decks below. A lone pirate swabbed the deck, cursing angrily. Just then the main cabin door flew open and out stepped Captain Hook. The girls stared at him, noticing how much more intimidating, and less of a blundering idiot, he appeared in person. Not that they were afraid. Then out from behind the bellowing red coat of Hook, trudged Smee. He, unlike Hook, appeared no different then he had been in the movies. Hook began shouting out loudly, and in turn the crew began clambering on to the open deck. He ordered them around, calling them dirty brutes and scallywags and other pirate terms. Elissa yawned. 

          "This scene's a little too boring for me. Maybe we should get on with the original plan and cause Hook some trouble!" Nicole nodded, and both girls zoomed out of the lookout and into sight.

          "Hook! You codfish! Run out of ideas to capture Pan?" Elissa shouted from in front of the swaying sail.

          "Who are you?" Hook shouted. "Get them down from there!" A few of the crewmembers began climbing the ropes to get closer to the girls.

          "You won't get us that easily!" Nicole shouted, getting into the heat of the moment. The two girls sped toward Hook and turned upward at a tight angle, barely missing his hook, since Elissa had succeeded in grabbing hold of Hook's hat. They flew back out of reach.

          "So Hook," Nicole called. "How many times has your hat been shredded?" He didn't reply. Elissa smiled, and with all her might tore the hat in half.

          "Well you can add one more time to the list!" She threw the remnants into the sea. The girls began laughing at Hook's outraged face, but their expressions quickly faltered as they began slowly falling.

          "What's going on?" Nicole cried, trying to propel herself upward.

          "We've run out of pixie dust! Oh no!!" They hit the hard wood floor, with a loud 'thud'. 

          "Now who's laughing?" Hook asked towering over them. "Boys! String 'em up, and hoist up the plank! It's time for a little swim!" Elissa smiled mischievously. 

          "That doesn't sound so bad! I swim like a fish!"

          "With your hands and legs tied?"

          "Er- well, I don't know. I've never done it before." One of the taller men pulled the two girls up from the ground, roughly wrapping a piece of cord around the girls' hands. He then shoved them onto the plank. Nicole was in front of Elissa, but it didn't matter much as the man was obviously going to push them off at the same time.

          "Any last requests ladies?" Hook asked amusedly.

          "Well, yes." Elissa started. "Could you loosen the knot and let us go." Nicole rolled her eyes.

          "Nice one."                                                                           

          "Thanks!"

~*~

          Peter watched the pirate ship with great interest from the main land. He was particularly curious about the two people that were flying around the ship, causing much havoc to its inhabitants. Then, he saw them slowly descend and wondered why they would do that. But when he saw them getting captured and put on the plank, he knew something was wrong. 'Time to help out!' he thought as he flew towards the ship. 

~*~   

          "Oh, help! HELP!" Elissa desperately cried.

          "The only help you'll get will be from the fishies!" Hook laughed as he took out his sword and pushed the girls farther down the plank.

          "Only you belong with the fishies you cod_fish_!" I jaunty voice called from above.

          "Peter Pan!" Elissa, Nicole and Hook shouted in unison. Peter flew down to where Hook stood, pulling out his dagger just as Hook's sword connected with it. Peter lunged, and Hook blocked, and then Hook lunged and Peter blocked, then again Peter lunged, but this time he caught Hook off guard and ended up slitting his red coat sleeve. Peter took this opportunity to fly between Hooks legs and up behind him. As Peter came up he grabbed hold of hem of Hook's coat, and pulled it upward until only his arms were still in it, and the rest hung inside out above his head. Peter laughed at his work, and when he looked to the rest of the crew none of them moved. He then flew over to the girls, who were still standing on the plank, and with two swift movements, freed them from their bonds. He hovered in front of the plank for a few seconds, before speaking.

          "How did - uh oh!" He grabbed a hand from both of the girls and pulled upward abruptly. Just as they were out of the way, there was a large splash, as Hook hit the water. He had planned to 'ram' the three off the plank, however, thanks to Peter quick movement, he ran straight into the water.

          "Maybe next time Hook!" Peter laughed as the drenched captain resurfaced.

          "You can count on that Pan!!!" Hook countered, waving his hook angrily, but Peter and the girls only laughed. Hook would never win, right?

A/N: Thanks for reading!!! Please tell us what you thought by reviewing!


	3. Burning Colors and Vivid Dreams

Disclaimer: We don't own it. Honest.

Author's Notes: Here is our next chapter. Enjoy!!

            **Peter landed softly on a large rock near the coast. **He released the girls from his grip, and then began hovering around them asking a million questions. 

          "Where did you come from? Who are you? Are you our new mothers? How did you get here? What are your names?"

          "London, England; we're 15 year old girls; no we are not; we flew here; I'm Elissa and she's Nicole." Elissa said very quickly, running out of breath at the end.

          "Oh… ok then." Peter answered, somewhat shocked at the straightforwardness of Elissa's answer. The girls smiled.

          "Well, since we're new here, and out of pixie dust," Nicole started, grimacing at the fact they had run out of pixie dust at the worst moment. "We kinda need a place to stay…. Do you know of a place?" 

          "Please, please know a place." Elissa pleaded. Peter in turn smiled.

          "Of course I know a place. Follow me. Wait," He grabbed their hands again. "No dust, right?" The girls nodded, and he flew them to the front of a hollow tree.

          "Welcome to my humble home. Oh lost boys!" Five boys appeared as if from nowhere, and got into a straight line in front of Peter, Elissa and Nicole. "Sound off!" Each boy called out his name in turn.

          "Slightly," called the fox.

          "Nibs," called the rabbit.

          "The Twins," called the twins.

          "Cubbie," called the bear. They then all turned and pointed to the smallest boy.

          "And that's Toodles." They called in unison. Then they turned and faced Peter, standing at attention. 

          "Boys, this is Elissa and Nicole," he motioned towards the girls, and they both smiled and waved.

          "Hey,"

          "Hiya," 

          Peter nodded, smiling. "Let me show you around the tree." He then led them through a passage and then down the steps and into the main room. There was one large bed, with several 'nests', which the girls presumed, the lost boys each slept in. Peter looked about and then turned back to the girls. "You guys can sleep there." He pointed to the large bed, and the girls both nodded to his suggestion. "Now why don't I show you around the island. But first we need a little magic! Hey Tinkerbell!" Tinkerbell pushed the leaf hiding her home aside, and flew out, landing on Peter's shoulder. "Could you supply us with some dust." Tink looked at the girls warily, thoughts of their hands flying and the blondes sneezes plaguing her mind. "Come on Tink." But Peter's plead convinced her, she would not have him unhappy. She started from the floor, flying up and around Nicole and then Elissa. Then flew back to her home in the wall. "Ready?" Peter asked.

          "Ready."

          "Ready!" They shot out from the top of hangman's tree and Peter began the tour of Neverland that the girls were so anxiously waiting for. They passed close to the trees and came to the bay that held Hook's ship. Flying over it they saw rainbow coloured fish leaping in the water. Then into the Indian village where they met the ever charming Tiger Lily. They flew off once again to mermaid lagoon where the mermaids all crowded around Peter for one of his 'famous' stories. The girls getting frustrated with them (whom they never liked much anyway) devised a little plan… 

          "Ok so we take…." Elissa said quietly.     

          "And then we…."

          "Right! We're going to get those mermaids good!" The girls picked up one end of a really big leaf and flew out over the lagoon, catching water into it as they skimmed along the surface. They swept back towards Peter and the mermaids, who were flaunting their looks all the more. Taking careful aim they dumped the water straight onto the mermaids' heads. The girls laughed loudly as they looked down on the soaked mermaids and the dripping Pan. Peter floated up to where the girls were standing (in air standing). 

          "What did you do that for?" He asked innocently.

          "Oh, just wanted to soak those silly mermaids, what can't take a little water?' Elissa said as she pushed Pan playfully into the close falling waterfall. Peter came out looking quite waterlogged. He did a few loops to get rid of some of the water drenching the girls in the process. The girls followed Peter to the top of the waterfall where they saw a magnificent rainbow stretching out over the sky. Nicole and Peter flew right into it, turning all the different colours of the rainbow. Elissa followed behind and turned the beautiful colours also. As they moved on the colour fell off Nicole's and Peter's skin, but Elissa remained colourful.

          "Ahhh! The colours! They burn! Burn!" Elissa yelled in panic. Nicole thinking her friend to be quite ridiculous flew on. Elissa got over the initial shock and still coloured, followed Nicole and Peter up the mountain. 

          When they got back to Hangman's tree, Elissa was no longer colourful and the sky was no longer sunny. The girls found the lost boys all asleep, so they decided to just go to bed, rather than risk waking them. They bid Peter goodnight, before crawling under the soft blanket atop the bed and snuggling in for the night. Unfortunately the rest they so desperately needed wouldn't come to them so easily. Both the girls turned as they were lured into a vivid dream.

** ** **

          Elissa opened her eyes in the darkness. She was no longer in the comfortable bed that she had been just minutes before. She was now standing upright, in an empty room. There was nothing to be seen except of a single wooden door with a brass handle. She walked silently over to the door, and turned the knob, at the same time the knob was being turned on the other side. Neither person was able to open the door, but after a few more turns Elissa got the upper hand and whipped the door toward her. A blinding light filled her eyes, and a shadowy figure stood in the doorway.

          "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, as did the figure. The light ceased to shine and she was able to make out Nicole in the doorway, a look of horror such as hers on her face. Both girls breathed out in relief.

          "That was scary." Nicole commented her pulse still racing. Elissa nodded, holding her chest, as she looked around.

          "Where are we?" Elissa asked, finally catching her breath. 

          "I don't know," she looked around Elissa's room. "There's nothing in here. But there's another door in my room." The girls went back through the door and into the other room. The opened the other door, succeeding on their first try. The new passage revealed a tunnel. The walls were made out of stone, and they could hear a faint rustling from below the floor. They walked down the long hall until they came to another door, which they also went through. On the other side was a bright room that had a warm and happy atmosphere. They stepped in and shut the door.

          "Look!" Nicole shouted pointing to the door they had just walked through. Elissa turned around, only to find the door had vanished. She felt around the wall where the door had been, but found nothing. She shrugged, so the girls continued looking around the room. The room somewhat resembled the inside of Peter and the lost boys' hollow tree. There was a large bed near the center of the room. To the side of it was a large wooden shelf where a fairy house, similar to Tink's, could be seen. There were many plants there too, all exotic and lush. It was a real eye-opener. 

          "Is it just me or does this place seem familiar?" Nicole asked breaking the silence.

          "I remember this place from somewhere. But everything seems much bigger than in my memory." Elissa replied.

          "That's weird. You don't suppose we've been here before, do you?"

          "Maybe. But I can't imagine how we'd ever end up in a place like this." Just as Elissa finished her sentence a blinding white light filled the room, causing both girls to close their eyes. When the opened them again they were back in the bed in the hollow tree. Nicole pushed her hair behind her ears and sat up. Elissa looked over to her.

          "I just had the strangest dream."  Nicole commented, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

          "Me too, we were in these connecting rooms, and then a room like this that we remembered." Elissa responded sitting up as well. 

          "Then maybe it wasn't just a dream. We both had the same dream, we were in the same place and we both remembered being there. So, maybe it was a memory." Elissa shrugged.

          "Lets not think about it. It's morning, lets go outside. We can talk about it later." Nicole nodded and the girls got up and headed outside the tree.

A/N: Sooooooo, what did you think?!? Good or bad, please let us know by reviewing!


	4. The One Ring and an Interesting Conversa...

Disclaimer: We don't own it, and we aren't making any money off of it. Heck, we don't even have any money….

Author's Notes: A big thank you and round of applause to all of our reviewers. (Clapping heard)… (Clapping stops). Well, well, we decided to add another chapter… and we hope you'll all decide to read it, and then review. Please review. We live for them! Well, anyway, enjoy! :D

**The day went by quickly with much fun games, and captivating stories.** Life was so happy and carefree in Neverland, and the girls loved every minute of it. That night, Elissa experienced something quite unexpected. 

          Peter, the lost boys and the girls flew into the hollow tree.

          "I am champion!" Elissa yelled as she flew onto her bed after winning the race back to the tree.

          "Yeah, but you lost in everything else." Nicole stated.

          "But I'm a good flyer what else do I need?" Asked Elissa.

          "A brain," Muttered_ jealous_ Nicole. "I am not jealous of you! So you're a better flyer, I'm good with a sword!" 

          "Ok, Ok but I have a brain!"

          "Ok, you must have one, you are moving and talking…" Nicole said "but it doesn't have to be a big one." She added under her breath. 

          "Anyway, so what are we going to do now?"

          "I don't know." 

          "Peter?"

          "Tell us a story!" He suggested. 

          "Sure! I'll tell you a story!" Nicole said enthusiastically. "I'll tell you the story of a ring, the one ring."

          "That one again!" Elissa cried, "Like I'm not sick of it I just don't feel like listening to that one on this particular night." 

          "Well I'm telling it so go do something else if you don't want to listen." 

          "I'm going to go hang out with Tink, I haven't spent any time with her since we saw her the first night."

          "Go ahead," said Nicole then she added, "I don't know how you're going to talk to someone who doesn't even speak your language but good luck." Elissa walked into the back of the room as the lost boys piled onto the floor in front of Nicole and Peter settled into his chair. Nicole started the story and Elissa heard the mumbled beginnings of it from the back room. 

          "It began with the forging of the Rings of Power. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven were given to the Dwarves, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the power and the will to rule each race. But they were all of them deceived, for deep in the land of Mordor, the Dark Lord Sauron forged another ring, a master ring, and into this ring he poured all his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate every living thing. One ring to rule them all…"

Elissa turned and began calling Tink from her little house.

          "Hey, Tink you in there?" Tink flew out from behind the leaf she used as her door. She flew up to Elissa and waved, pixie dust flying off her into Elissa's face. 

          "Hiya Tink! How's it going?" Tink gestured for Elissa to come closer. Elissa tilted her head and moved in to 'hear' what Tink had to say.

          "Oh yeah that really sucks…um, no I don't like them, well there okay, but the mermaids can be really annoying… you don't think Pan likes you? Why not? Oh I see… uh huh… well why don't you just tell him he's not paying enough attention to you… trust me it'll work… yeah I know what it's like to be ignored just because your small… no not me but I had this friend… or did I? Anyway…." 

          "And tomorrow Frodo and the hobbits make it to Bree, but now bed." Elissa heard Nicole say when she and Tinkerbell had finished their little conversation. The boys yawned contagiously as they made their way over to their beds for the night. When they way was clear, Elissa joined Nicole by the bed.

          "So what did you do instead of listening to my story?" Nicole asked.

          "Oh, I was just talking to Tink." Elissa replied nonchalantly. 

          "…You… were talking to Tink…. That's a laugh."

          "No really… wait a minute…" Elissa paused, thinking it over. "That is strange…. Oh well."

          "I guess," Nicole shrugged and both girls _'hit the hay'_.

A/N: Sorry it was a short chapter, but what did you think anyway? Hmm? Show you care and help a panda bear… or just review. Both are equally beneficial to society. Um… we think….


End file.
